Photos de mariage
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 64] ... Le mariage de Quatre et Trowa ce profil à l’horizon... Heero va t’il laisser parler son cœur le jour des noces et surtout ouvrir enfin  les yeux durant la semaine à venir... YAOI


Titre : **Photos de mariage **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 64) _Suite de l'OS n° 62_

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Petite suite vraiment très mignonne et pleine de bons sentiments !__  
__Ça fait plaisir de voir que de simples petites cartes peuvent changer tant de choses dans une vie._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit les 13/19/20 septembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 25 septembre 2007 à 10h50._

Et voici la suite de " **Souris, c'est une carte de moi ! **"

Alors alors **alors**…

Voici donc la suite qui m'aura donné du mal tout de même. Ben oui ! Elle n'était pas prévue cette suite…  
Ceux qui l'avaient déjà imaginée dans leur tête seront peut-être déçus. Le fait est qu'après écriture de celle-ci sur 3 jours par manque d'inspiration pour le premier et de temps pour le deuxième et… Que je l'aime bien.  
Elle n'a rien à voir en tout cas avec " Souris, c'est une carte de moi ! ". Hormis le fait que cela suit dans la logique le retour de Duo de ses vacances et le fait qu'ils se rendent tous les deux au mariage de Quatre et Trowa.  
Sinon les petites cartes n'ont plus lieu d'être présentes.  
Bon, je ne vais pas non plus vous soûler plus longtemps, avec mon blabla, vous verrez bien en lisant le texte.  
Texte ci-dessous bien sûr, je sais je suis une bakette, ma fille d'ailleurs commence un peu trop à me le faire remarquer. Il va falloir que je remette les pendules à l'heure avec la chose (La chose, n'est autre que ma fille pour votre information… Mais je l'aime ma chose ne vous inquiétez pas).

**AH OUI**, juste pour info, le titre de cette suite a était trouvé au tout début de l'écriture du texte. C'était ma façon à moi d'écrire celui-ci en restant axée sur le fait qu'ils allaient à un mariage ensemble, car c'était mal barré, arrivé à la fin de la page 2 de texte pur…  
Voilà c'est tout cette fois-ci…

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouvel OS du mardi… Pas petit du tout d'ailleurs, car il fait parti des plus longs écris dans la série des petits OS du mardi.  
Bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS pas court du tout… Enfin bien moins que d'habitude quoi. **

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 63 du mardi 18 septembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Noan **- **Ness de Nescafe** - **natakukazuki** - **yaone-kami** - **mimi** - **Babel56** - **ilham** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI**- **Kyu Redwolf** - **LN** - **Iroko** - **une fan xD** - **cristalsky** - **raziel** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **zashikiwarashi** - **marnie02** - **gemini** - **lisou52** - **SNT59**- **Shini-cat** - **L'ange gardien** - **yuka-sama** - **Jully Reed** - **littledidi11** - **Yami Sheina**et **haevenly**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS du 18 septembre 2007 " **Rendez-vous chez mon coiffeur** " :

Je ne pense pas avoir vos mails, donc je dois ai mieux et j'espère que vous pourrez lire ces réponses ci-dessous…

**Raziel** … Je suis ravie que tu aies bien rigolé en lisant ce texte. Je te remercie d'y avoir laissé une review, Bisou… Catirella

**yuka-sama** … C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas avoir un don hélas. Je suis loin d'égaler bon nombre d'auteurs, mais je fais avec mes petits moyens de scribouillard. Et puis le principale est que ce texte t'ai plu. Merci à toi pour ta review et Bisou… Catirella

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS pas court du tout… Enfin bien moins que d'habitude quoi. **

◈

Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Photos de mariage**

* * *

Heero Yuy depuis que Duo était revenu de vacances ce lundi semblait plus détendu. 

Sauf dans les circonstances suivantes et depuis que Duo l'avait presque envoyé en enfer le mercredi :

Duo donc depuis son retour de vacances était plus que regardé. Son bronzage faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une couleur unique. Cela agaçait bien sûr Heero de voir ses employés lui roder autour comme des vautours, attendant que leur proie soit isolée pour lui sauter dessus.

Heero n'arrivait pas à définir avec exactitude pourquoi voir les autres tourner autour de son assistant le rendait furieux cette année, alors que les 2 années précédentes il s'en foutait royalement.

Ce fut pire dès son arrivée à la cafétéria ce lundi midi, au plus grand damne d'Heero.

Toutes les personnes qui ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu depuis son retour s'étaient agglutinées autour de lui et par la même occasion avaient encerclé Heero qui se trouvait à ses côtés avec son plateau repas. Autant dire que la foule se dispersa lorsque Heero arrivé à saturation avait hurlé de lui lâcher la natte.

Duo après le coup de la surprise du hurlement d'Heero sourit comme un bienheureux. Heero semblait vouloir le garder pour lui tout seul et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Ils déjeunèrent eut donc lieu en tête-à-tête ce lundi midi et une certaine Réléna faillit perdre son chouchou rose et pas mal de cheveux se trouvant à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle voulut s'asseoir à leur table.

Duo avait pouffé de rire à la tête de cette pauvre Réléna qui elle était venue draguer Heero et non Duo.

Mais Heero était aussi myope qu'une taupe niveau sentiment, avant les cartes "**Souris, c'est une carte de moi ! **". Il commençait tout juste à découvrir qu'il tenait à Duo et qu'il lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Aussi bien au travail, que lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul chez lui.

Il n'avait de ce fait pas remarqué que Réléna en pinçait pour lui depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Yuy Intel-Info, soit 6 mois et depuis 6 mois, il la mettait dans le vent systématiquement. Duo de son côté s'était marré à chaque fois. Lui avait vu de suite les yeux rêveurs de Barbie. Mais au grand Dieu, il s'était promis qu'elle n'aurait pas son Ken, car il était à lui et n'avait pas l'intention de punir Heero pour être un parfait idiot niveau relation sociale.

Heero avait donc cru qu'elle était venue pour Duo et l'avait congédiée de façon peu conventionnelle. Réléna avait pesté tout l'après-midi après le grand parton de sa " Non-délicatesse " et décida qu'elle ne pouvait aimer un homme tel que lui. Riche certes, mais avec des manières de rustre à ses yeux. Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Durant les jours qui précédèrent le mariage de Quatre et Trowa, Duo rougit lorsque Heero lui effleura la main en prenant un dossier à signer. Heero sourit de le voir faire et fit même exprès de lui toucher malencontreusement les doigts ou le dessus de sa main pour le voir réagir.

De son côté son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois. Pour être sûr de l'interprétation des changements qui s'effectuaient en lui, Heero avait même regardé sur le net les symptômes liés à l'amour.

Duo n'était pas dupe et avait bien sûr compris au bout de la 4ème fois qu'Heero le touchait volontairement et joua le jeu. Mais Heero jouait-il avec lui ou était-il sérieux.

Là était la question, sans réponse au jour d'aujourd'hui, soit le vendredi à 15 heures.

« Heero ? »

« Hm ? »

Duo soupira. Heero n'avait pas lâché des yeux ce qu'il était en train de revoir avant de l'envoyer par E-mail.

« Je peux rentrer chez moi plus tôt aujourd'hui ou vous avez encore besoin de moi ce soir ? »

« Vous pouvez renter Duo, je passe vous prendre demain matin à 7h30. »

Duo re-soupira, ce qui n'échappa pas à Heero tout comme le premier soupir.

« Quoi ? »

Duo surpris sursauta en relevant son regard.

« Pardon ? »

Heero pour le coup le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Qui a-t-il ? Vous avez soufflé 2 fois. Je ne suis pas encore sourd Duo. »

Duo re-soupira et rebaissa les yeux. Heero lui leva les siens au plafond.

« Duo. »

« C'est tôt 7h30. »

« Hn ! C'est uniquement pour cela ? »

« Pas uniquement, mais c'est dur pour moi depuis lundi et là… »

Duo re-soupira à nouveau et là Heero avait un mini sourire en coin.

« … Je suis obligé de me lever encore tôt alors que nous serons samedi. »

« Vos affaires sont prêtes pour ce week-end ? »

« Oui… Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre mes affaires de toilette et ma valise est prête. »

« Bien alors nous partons dans 1 heure. »

« HEIN ! »

Duo avait l'air d'un parfait crétin à cet instant et Heero jouissait de la situation.

Mini vengeance pour ce mercredi où Duo ne lui avait par rappelé une énième réunion où Réléna, assistante de Wufei Chang le directeur des ressources humaines était venue en personne le chercher.

Heero avait maudit Duo qui le sourire en coin l'avait regardé d'un air angélique en faisant celui qui n'y était pour rien. Réléna aux anges refit une tentative d'approche dans l'ascenseur et là…

**À cet instant…**

Heero comprit que Réléna ne chassait pas Duo mais lui depuis le début.

La diplomatie d'Heero frappa à nouveau en disant sans détour à Réléna qu'il était homo depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec la veuve poignet.

Réléna sous le choc était restée dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage où avait lieu la réunion. Heero lui de son côté était sorti de celui-ci. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur une Réléna toujours en état de confusion. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se trouvait devant le bureau de Duo en lui demandant pourquoi Heero lui avait dit qu'il était homosexuel s'il avait eu sa première expérience avec une veuve.

Duo éclata de rire et Réléna devient aussi rouge que les chemises cartonnées des dossiers client mis au contentieux lorsque Duo lui expliqua avec un dessin son erreur.

Dépitée elle retourna à son poste en laissant un Duo fier de lui.

Heero lui fit les gros yeux 3 heures plus tard lorsqu'il redescendit. La vengeance étant un plat qui se mange froid, Heero Iceman de réputation au collège prit son pied en voyant pour la première fois son assistant en mode panique.

Si Duo avait la réputation d'être un assistant parfait, il avait aussi celle de détester ce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Sauf en vacances, mais ça s'était une autre affaire.

Là Duo se demandait ce qu'il avait loupé. Depuis quand Heero avait-t-il une avance sur lui.

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Duo patient sur son lieu de travail, fronça les sourcils. Heero se foutait de lui avec son petit sourire en coin et ça Duo ne le supportait pas.

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. »

« Juste retour des choses. »

« Hein ! Comment ça ? »

« Réléna. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre d'un air désolé qui franchement sonnait faux.

« En plus là c'est vous qui vous foutez de moi. »

« Heero, je suis désolé mais au moins comme cela elle sait que vous êtes gay. »

« Hn. »

« Allez soyez beau joueur… Alors pourquoi pourrions-nous partir cette après-midi ? Quelle idée de se marier en Normandie aussi. »

« La famille de Quatre a une magnifique villa et tout a été organisé en ce lieu. »

« Oui mais il fait froid en Normandie. »

« Que vous êtes chiant. »

« Hey ! »

Duo pour le coup bouda tel un enfant.

« Un vrai bébé en plus. »

« Même pas vrai. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« C'est pas drôle. »

« Ooh si c'est comique. Quoi qu'il en soit hier soir Quatre m'a appelé pour me dire que si nous voulions arriver la veille au soir cela ne posait aucun souci, sauf que nous aurions une chambre avec un lit double au lieu de celles prévues au préalable. »

Duo vira au rouge.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car il ne reste que des chambres avec des lits doubles. »

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Ils ont eu un contretemps et nos deux chambres ne sont donc pas disponibles à l'Hôtel. »

« Ah. »

« Duo je ne vais pas vous manger, c'est promis. »

Duo rougit encore plus, mais il aurait préféré plutôt l'inverse, histoire d'utiliser les capotes intactes des vacances… Heero poursuivit…

« Ils nous ont proposés de dormir sur place dans la demeure familiale. J'ai pris la peine d'accepter, car sinon nous aurions dû rentrer la nuit faute de chambres. »

« Vous avez bien fait, vous auriez pu m'en parler depuis ce matin. »

« Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi Duo. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. Cela me convient de partir la veille, mais cela ne les dérangera pas trop ? »

« Je ne pense pas sinon Quatre ne me l'aurait pas proposé. Trowa m'a juste dit que nous n'avions qu'à les appeler juste avant de prendre la route et qu'ils nous attendront pour Dîner. »

« Trowa va bien ? Il n'est pas trop anxieux ? »

Heero soupira doucement en souriant.

« Si… Il angoisse. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se marie et lui en rêvait depuis toujours. »

« C'est beau. »

« Oui ça l'est… Bon, j'envoie ce mail et vous rangez votre bureau nous partons dans 10 minutes. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous m'accompagnez chez moi ? Et vos affaires ? »

« Dans mon coffre. »

Duo pouffa.

« Prévoyant. »

« Hn… Pas toujours, vous me l'avez démonté avec vos cartes durant vos congés. »

Duo rougit.

« Désolé. »

« Hn… Allez on bouge Maxwell. »

« OUI CHEF. »

« Baka. »

« Hé ! »

C'est un Duo tout sourire qui rangea rapidement tout ce qui traînait sur son bureau.

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient en route pour la demeure familiale des Winner.

Ils arrivèrent vers avant 20h et une fois installés dans leur chambre, ils redescendirent dîner avec une bonne partie de la famille Winner/Barton. D'un accord en commun les futures mariés n'avaient pas voulu comme la tradition le veut, se séparer immédiatement. Ils feraient chambre à part pour cette nuit et la demeure étant suffisamment grande pour cela. Tout avait était fait en sort qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir avant leur mariage prévu le lendemain à 14 heures à la mairie.

La pièce principale ressemblant à une salle de bal, était déjà entièrement re-décorée pour la réception du soir. D'immenses tentes avaient elles aussi été montées dans les jardins au cas ou le temps ne serait pas au rendez-vous l'après-midi.

Tout avait été préparé dans les moindres détails par les sœurs aînées de Quatre et autant dire qu'elles avaient vu en grand. Mais comme toute organisation il y avait des petits contretemps de derrières minutes et les chambres de Duo et Heero en faisaient parties.

Vers 23 heures passées tout le monde remonta pour aller se coucher. Quatre et Trowa avant de se séparee avaient prévu de faire un tour près du Lac qui se trouvait aux abords du mini manoir. Ils raccompagnèrent Duo et Heero à leur chambre pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers.

Une fois seuls Duo et Heero se regardèrent comme deux idiots. Durant le trajet un grand pas avait été franchi, ils se tutoyaient maintenant.

Heero, l'aîné des deux, prit la parole sous peine de rester toute la nuit figé comme deux bakas.

« Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ? »

« Je veux bien merci. »

« Tu veux quel côté du lit au fait ? »

« Je peux avoir le côté droit ? »

« Hn. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Duo prit ses affaires et après un sourire pour Heero entra dans la salle de bain.

Heero pendant ce temps sortit son PC portable et alluma celui-ci. Lorsque Duo ressortit de la salle de bains en bas de pyjama, se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il stoppa son action en fixant Heero et son PC.

« NON ! Tu l'as emporté avec toi ? »

Heero qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrire, mais qui n'avait pas pris la peine de levé les yeux lui répondit tout en finissant ce qu'il était en train de pianoter sur le clavier.

« Hum, mais ce n'est pas pour le travail rassure-toi. »

Duo reprit son action de se frotter les cheveux en s'avançant vers lui, les sourcils levés d'étonnement.

« Si tu le dis… Tu fais quoi alors ? »

Heero daigna regarder Duo qui n'était plus qu'à 1 mètre de lui.

« Je finis un de mes cadeaux pour leur mariage. »

« Hein ! »

Heero sourit.

« Je leur ai composé une partition pour demain. La sœur de Trowa est au courant, les musiciens l'ont répétée hier avant qu'ils n'arrivent. J'ai eu la confirmation de Catherine tout à l'heure lorsque nous dînons que c'était OK, rien n'a revoir une dernière fois. Donc là, je m'assure que tout était bien, je sais à quel point Quatre et Trowa sont sensibles lorsqu'il s'agit de musique. »

Duo souriait tendrement.

« C'est un magnifique cadeau… Le mien va paraître ridicule. »

Duo avait dit cela en baisant les yeux. Heero après avoir enfin fini et éteint son PC. Vient prendre Duo dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Duo ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela en resta pétrifié.

« Je suis sûr qu'il leur plaira. Ils sont très simples, ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Duo même une fois seul alors qu'Heero après lui avoir donné un baiser sur le front était parti en direction de la salle de bains pour y prendre à son tour sa douche. Resta sans bouger. 10 minutes plus tard Heero le retrouva exactement au même endroit.

« Duo ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse Heero en bas de pyjama lui aussi vient se placer face à lui et le prit par les épaules.

« Duo. »

Duo sursaute.

« Hein ! »

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Hein ? Oh rien je… Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Heero souleva un sourcil de doute mais n'insista pas.

Une fois sous le drap et la couette, ils garèrent une certaine distantce l'un de l'autre. Autant dire qu'au moindre mouvement l'un des deux se retrouvait à embrasser la moquette de la chambre.

Le lendemain un rapprochement certain avait eu lieu durant la nuit mais aucun contacte physique par contre.

Le petit déjeuner fut des plus amusants. Heero le prit avec Trowa et Duo avec Quatre, tous deux dans 2 pièces totalement opposées, avec leur famille respective dispersée ça et là.

Vers midi tout le monde remonta dans leurs chambres pour se préparer.

Heero aida Duo à faire son nœud de cravate, trop nerveux. À croire que le futur marié c'était lui !

La cérémonie fut rapide mais magnifique et impressionnante.

La mairie ne permettant pas d'accueillire tous les invités, plus de la moitié avait dû rester à l'extérieur sous le soleil Dieu merci. Et tout le monde applaudit lorsque le baiser des époux unis pour la vie fut échangé.

Après les photos d'usage de groupe à la sortie de la mairie tout ce beau monde se rendit au vin d'honneur qui se déroulait lui aussi à la demeure Winner.

Plus de 300 personnes y étaient attendues dans une autre partie des jardins. Un vin d'honneur aux allures des contes des mille et une nuits.

Duo n'avait jamais vu cela, ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement. Trowa et Quatre tout comme Duo furent émerveillés en voyant la beauté du jardin, en Or et Blanc ainsi que les délices aux milles saveurs que leurs invités allèrent goûter pour la plupart pour la première fois.

Quatre faillit même en pleurer tellement son cœur fut touché de ce que ses sœurs avaient fait pour eux.

Duo lui de son côté après avoir passé le cap de tout regarder avait entrepris de passé à celui de tout goûter. Heero le surveillait d'un œil un verre de thé à la menthe en main.

Au bout d'un certain temps voyant Duo commencer à devenir blanc et surtout voyant aussi plusieurs femmes se rapprocher dangereusement de son assistant. Heero vient le prendre par le bras et l'entraîna vers le Lac, en ayant pris la précaution de prendre un verre de coca à l'un des buffets boissons juste avant.

« Heero ! »

« Tu vas finir par être malade. Tiens, bois ce verre de coca cela te fera du bien. »

Duo lui sourit et prit le verre en main.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Heero en profita pour lui ôter sa cravate, Duo était bien plus beau quelques boutons ouverts. Heero avait enfin ouvert les yeux depuis le mercredi soir en fait. Duo ce laissa faire comme un enfant.

Vers 16h30, il était prévu de faire les traditionnelles photos de mariage. Chacun leur tour les invités défilèrent pour se positionner aux côtés des mariés pour avoir un souvenir de cette journée.

Duo et Heero n'y échappèrent pas. Les deux ensemble, puis séparément. Heero pesta, détestant par-dessus tout être pris en photo. Duo lui était tout sourire, Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis le verre de coca et le petit tour autour du Lac.

Par contre ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi les mariés avaient voulu une photo d'eux deux uniquement ensemble. Après un regard mutuel sans vraiment attendre une réponde chacun de leur côté, ils finirent par reporter leur regard vers l'objectif et souriraient. Duo plus intensément qu'Heero il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Heero eut mentalement une pensée au moment du flash qui lui fit tout de même faire un sourire en coin. Il repensa à toutes les cartes de Duo avec la mention " Souris, c'est une carte de moi !". Heero avait bien plus qu'une carte de Duo à cet instant il avait Duo. Et le voir sourire le rendait heureux lui aussi.

La question était Duo avait-il des sentiments pour lui.

Duo, reparti après les photos à l'attaque des gourmandises, revient vers Heero avec une assiette pleine et un verre de coca.

« Tu peux tenir mon verre s'il te plaît ? »

« Hn. »

« Merci… Ils sont beaux hein. »

Duo soupira de bien-être, ce qui fit sourire Heero.

« Si j'ai la chance de me marier un jour, je voudrais un mariage aussi beau. Je serais ruiné après mais c'est pas grave. »

« Baka. »

« Mouais, mais… »

Duo mâchât ce qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

« …Je serais un baka heureux. »

« Duo. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Duo qui allait remordre dans sa corne de gazelle stoppa son action.

« Hein ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Je sais que je suis lent, voir très lent à la détente lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments. La preuve je connais Quatre et Trowa depuis plus de 10 ans et je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et se fréquentaient plus qu'en ami depuis 3. Autant dire que je suis nul en la matière, mais… »

Heero regarda avec intensité Duo qui en reposa son gâteau dans l'assiette.

« … Je n'aime pas voir d'autres personnes te tourner autour, j'aime te voir sourire, j'ai découvert aussi que j'adorais tes cheveux non nattés, tu es beau lorsque tu dors et surtout silencieux… »

Duo sourit timidement.

« J'ai enfin compris l'importance que tu avais dans ma vie. Non pas uniquement au travail, mais aussi lorsque tu n'es plus avec moi… Tu me manques Duo. Je n'ai qu'une envie depuis jeudi matin c'est de te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. J'ai failli le faire hier soir. »

Heero soupira en regardant soudainement l'herbe.

« J'ai peur hélas que mes sentiments tout nouveau pour toi ne soient pas partagés. »

« Heero regarde-moi. »

Heero releva les yeux et tomba sur un magnifique sourire et des yeux trop brillants à son goût.

« Duo ça ne va pas ? »

« Si… Tout va bien, tout va parfaitement bien… Heero je suis dingue de toi depuis plus de 2 ans. Je ne dis pas que j'ai attendu cet instant avec impatience depuis toujours mais tu n'imagines même pas comment mon cœur bat en ce moment. »

Heero lui sourit et lui prit son assiette des mains.

« Je reviens. »

« Hein ! … Mais où il va ? »

Heero après avoir déposé l'assiette et le verre de coca sur une table mise à disposition, revient vers Duo et le prit de suite dans ses bras. Duo poussa un soupir de bien-être très fort. Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de re-soupirer. Après lui avoir relevé le visage d'une légère pression sous le menton déposa ses lèvres sur deux lèvres sucrées qui tremblaient d'impatience.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes… Larmes de bonheur.

Heero ne le quitta plus de la journée et surtout l'embrassa dès qu'il le pouvait. Quatre et Trowa les ayant vus avaient été heureux qu'Heero se soit enfin rendu compte que Duo l'aimait.

Trowa l'avait découvert 1 an plus tôt par pur hasard, alors qu'Heero était en vacances. L'attitude de Duo était différente et Cela n'avait pas échappé à Trowa. Le soir même il s'était empressé d'en parler à Quatre. Quatre connaissait Duo pour l'avoir vu à chaque fois qu'il venait faire un petit coucou à Heero où lorsqu'il venait pour affaire.

Il avait aussi eu la chance de le rencontrer hors bureau une fois lorsqu'il faisait ses achats de Noël. Duo était une personne avec laquelle il avait tout de suite sympathisé. Lorsque son compagnon lui en parla Quatre avait souri. Quatre était du même avis que Trowa…

Duo serait quelqu'un de très bien pour Heero et surtout ils formeraient un couple magnifique et assez amusant. Entre la joie de vivre de Duo et la personnalité insociable et froide d'Heero…

Sauf que…

Quatre et Trowa savaient qu'Heero n'avait rien de froid. Qu'il le paraissait certes, mais Heero était un homme passionné et très chaud lorsqu'il aimait.

Trowa avec la tête de son époux reposant sur son épaule regardait lui aussi le nouveau couple danser un slow un peu en retrait de la piste de danse, le sourire aux lèvres. Quatre avait lui aussi les yeux brillants de bonheur en les regardant.

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse mon amour ? »

Quatre reporta son regard sur son mari et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Oui, je te l'accorde. Je t'aime Trowa. »

Trowa le ramena à lui alors que Quatre était déjà parti en direction de la piste de danse. Il lui donna un baiser brûlant une fois dans ses bras. Quatre se laissa aller à celui-ci et vient en demander un autre une fois celui-ci rompu.

La piste de danse sera pour plus tard.

Cette nuit-là le couple de jeunes mariés rattrapèrent la nuit précédente où ils avaient dû être séparés.

Heero voulut attendre mais c'était sans compter sur un Duo en manque d'amour depuis trop longtemps avec un appétit inassouvi à ses dernières vacances.

Duo entama les hostilités et Heero armé des capotes de son pseudo ennemi le fit monter en voix mais aussi au 7ième ciel. Le lendemain matin c'est un Duo épuisé mais heureux qui reposait sur le torse de son amant, le tenant jalousement par la taille. Heero avait souri lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que Duo le tenait.

Quelques jours plus tard un coursier vient apporter un paquet pour Heero et son assistant.

Intrigués et surtout curieux de nature tous les deux, ils ouvrirent ensemble le paquet très bien emballé.

À l'intérieur une carte de remerciement de la part de Quatre et Trowa avec un magnifique album photos.

Duo lut à haute voix ce qui était écrit sur la carte et Heero ouvrit l'album de photos.

Tous deux en restèrent bouche bée après avoir regardé les toutes premières photos.

Dans celui-ci se trouvait en tout premier les mariés, puis vient la photo de couple puis enfin les photos prises avec les mariés puis celle où ils étaient tous les deux uniquement…

Mais l'album ne s'arrêtait pas là… Des photos d'eux prises à différents moments de la journée, s'embrassant, dansant ou lorsqu'ils écoutaient l'orchestre jouer la composition d'Heero au jeunes mariés. L'un des moment forts de la réception où Quatre ému par ce cadeau des plus beau et unique avait fondu en larmes... Duo lui s'était blotti dans les bras d'Heero en pleurant lui aussi..

Ils étaient sur toutes les photos. Heureux, souriants et tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

À la dernière page protégée par la feuille en papier glacé, une nouvelle petite carte mise en travers de celle-ci avec ces quelques mots…

**._§_.**

_**Rien n'est plus beau que l'amour, cet album en est rempli.  
Deux âmes sœurs se sont unies. Les vôtres.  
Nous vous remercions Trowa et moi pour votre présence  
et vos présents. Mais le plus beau à nos yeux restera ces  
photos où nous avons été les témoins privilégiés de la  
naissance d'un nouveau couple que nous affectionnons.**_

_**Quatre et Trowa**_

**._§_.**

**FIN  
du  
LXIV**

J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de cette suite… Je n'ai pas voulu y mettre un lemon, je trouve qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.  
Et là s'arrêtera cette histoire, car il n'y aura pas de suite à nouveau. Cet OS clôt donc celle-ci.  
À vous d'imaginer ce que sera leur avenir… Avenir sans Réléna comme menace, Heero l'a un peu perturber la pauvre. Surtout le dessin de Duo en fait… 'Vi il dessine bien le Duo, imaginez celui de la veuve poignet. Oye ! À ne pas mettre entre n'importe quelles mains. Surtout pas celles d'Heero qui n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié la chose.  
Bon, il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir, en espérant que cette suite vous ait plue.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine… Et oui il est déjà écrit une fois de plus.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
